Behind His Blue Eyes and Eyeliner
by Starheartwarrior
Summary: AU story featuring life with Andy 'Six' Biersack, myself, and tons of OC chatacters!


**Author's note:** Ohai. XDDD

People who know me know that I have this huge obsession with the Frontman on Black Veil Brides, Andy (Six) Biersack so yeah. He's crossing over in here for my amusement. Along with some of my friends and Dahvie Vanity from the band Blood On The Dance Floor. Justin Bieber even appears! XD

List of people who appear:

-Andy 'Six' Biersack

-Ashley Purdy

-Christian 'CC' Coma

-Jinxx

-Jake

-Dahvie Vanity

-Justin Bieber

-Silver

-Rocket

-Ana

-Azule

-Echo

-Wolfy

-Tassy

-and myself.

**Disclaimer: **There are some references in here along with some minor cursing. Not all of these characters belong to me, they are based on real people. Andy, Dahvie, and Justin are all singers. The rest are character names based on real people that I know. They know who they are. XD So no, I do not own anyone except for myself. I simply put others in here for my amusement. BTW. The Black Veil Brides band appears, they are real too and not mine. Kthnxbaii.

Oh by the way, I made a fake name for myself. XDDD My real name is not posted in here.

-end note.-

Chapter one, First Day.

I stood in front of the mirror. I softly touched my wavy brown hair and sighed. I was dying it black for the show, but I didn't have too much knowledge on it. The door opened softly, and his head poked through. "Hey, you okay?" he asked me. My head snapped over the the white door immediately. "Oh-yeah. I'm great," I replied. "I'm just not very good at this." I chuckled. He opened the door all the way and entered the room. I looked at his icy blue eyes and soft fluffy-Black-hair. "How do you do that?" He asked him. He smiled. "Oh, I can show you. It's really easy." He took the dye from me and smirked. "First, you start by doing this." He turned on the shower behind us, grabbed my head, and shoved it in there. Now my hair was all wet. "Gah!" I yelped in despair. "What the hell?" He laughed. "Sorry, It was funnier in my mind. Anyways, just take this stuff now and rub it in." He put some in his hand and started making the first layer be stained with black. "See?" He asked. Soon enough, it was all black. "Now, let it sit for a sec." and he dragged me out.

After about 10 minutes of sitting there watching TV, he told me to go back and rinse out the hair dye in the sink. I turned on the warm water, and rinsed it out. The black stayed, and my once brown hair was a jet black. "...oh wow." I said. I blow-dried my hair and walked out to him. His head turned. "Hey, nice!" he said, smiling. "It looks great!" I chuckled a bit. "It's okay. Thanks Andy." I walked over to the kitchen, and looked around. "So why did I have to do this? Is it to humor you or something?" I asked. "Oh, no, it's to make you look like you have black hair." Andy said. "Oh I guess that makes sense." I looked at him. He just got his haircut like...two days ago? I wasn't counting. It was shorter now, with a little bit of sideburns, but he still had bangs. He put his hand on my shoulder. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked. "We can like, go over to that place." I answered him. "...okay sure." he said.

I reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder. He towered above me, yes, but I hoisted myself up and kissed him on the cheek. "You should get ready for the concert of yours, you know." I said. "Nah, it's fine. I can't put all of my stuff on quite yet, it's too warm now and stuff." He put on a black vest over his black t-shirt. He already had black jeans on and he looked ready to go somewhere. "You go get something else on, I need to go to the store, and I am not leaving you here." I looked at him. "Why? I'm 18, you know I'm legal." I laughed. "Yeah, and I'm 21, and legal so go get another freaking shirt on." I ran away, nodding. I pulled on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt (To totally joke around with him on this) and kept my black leggings on. I had a orange and yellow striped tank-top on under it (what I was wearing before) and I pulled on a Blue/tiger stripe/black striped skirt as well. I ran back out, grabbing my rubber BVB bracelet as I went. "Okay! I'm done!" I called, putting on the bracelet. "Nice shirt, Star." he said. "Oh, thanks Andy." I said, smiling. We rushed out, it was warm outside. We walked over to our red car, it wasn't fancy or anything, and climbed inside. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. As he drove don the smooth road, I looked across the many people beside the road.

He pulled into a parking space rather quickly, and we both exited the car. We both got into the store, and looked around. There were people staring at us. I looked at them too. They looked away once my stormy blue eyes hit them. Am I really that scary? I smirked at them. Andy pulled me closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder and smiled. He walked up to the section with the Anime books. "Star, what is this? This is scary." I walked up to him. "Oh I love those books-" He cut me off. "Hey, are there people in the next aisle? Go check for me." he said. I nodded and walked up to the next aisle. It was those Hentai books I didn't read. There were two women having sex in there or something-I didn't check. I just ran away not to disturb them and yelled "Holy shit!" Andy's head snapped over, his frosty eyes glared. "What?" he said. "T-they were..uh..like" I said. He went over to look. "No! Andy, wait-" I said, but he just looked over there. "...pedos." he said. He walked away,. "C'mon, Star." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to go get some Junior Mints. He grabbed a box and went to the checkout. He took out his credit card that read, "Andrew Dennis Biersack" on it. He paid $3.45 for the candy and we walked out for out car. The parking space was empty. "...what?" He said. "Where the hell is my car?" I just stared. Out car was gone. Two people walked up behind us and we looked at them. They were the people in that aisle before. "Oh, hi." I said. "Hello." The light brunette one said. The dark brunette one spoke. "Do you need to get back home? It's raining and all. It was, indeed. Not to mention our house was far away. "Out house is really far away from here..." I said. She smiled. "Just stay at our house." Andy stepped up. "Okay, no funny stuff though."

We got in the car, Andy and I in the back. We looked at each other and hoped we would be okay. His hand traveled over to mine and squeezed it softly. I smiled and he smiled back, his blue eyes looked up into my stormy blue eyes. We mouthed a "It's okay" to me and I nodded. The light brunette stopped in the driveway. "Okay, we're here!" she said. We all stepped out and looked around. It was a big, big house. She unlocked the door. The light was warm, and the air was too. Andy wrapped his arm around me while we walked. He bent down and kissed my neck. I giggled and caught his lips while he was putting his head back up. We pulled away to look around more. The two girls showed us a room. "You two can sleep here, it's an extra room we have. It has a lock and everything and it's a nice big room for the both of you." The dark haired one said. "Oh, thank you." I said to her and smiled. She nodded, and Andy opened the door and walked inside with me at his side. It was a big room, bigger than our master bedroom by far. "You two enjoy that now!" the light haired woman said. Andy nodded. "We will."

I looked at my phone. One message. I looked it over, it was from Dahvie. It read: "Ohey, Star! Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere at a concert? -Dvanity" I looked at it. Then at my boyfriend. "...Andy?" I said. He looked over. "Mm? Yeah? He put his hand over mine and leaned over. He kissed me softly. I snuggled myself against him and spoke. "We have to go to your show soon, you know." He stopped. "...oh really?" he said. I could tell he wasn't being sarcastic. "Yes, Andy. Dahvie just reminded me." He looked at my phone. "I guess. Call him. We need to get there." I nodded and dialed. "Hello?" A voice answered. "Hey, Dahvie. It's me, Star. I need you to pick us up. Our car was stolen and we are at somebody's house right now." I said. "...Oh? Who's house?" he asked. I sighed. "I don't know." I bet his facial expression was priceless. "Well. I'll pick you up. Address?" I remembered seeing it outside. "468 Misty avenue." He kept going on. "North or South?" I thought. "Uh...South." I answered. "Okay, I'll be there." he said and hung up. I turned to a worried Andy. "It's all okay now." I said. Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey! You two! I'm here!" Another girl called out. The two women who lived here answered the door. "Tassy!" The dark-haired one said. "Come in!" Andy and I looked at each other, shrugged, and got up. We looked outside the door, Dahvie's car was sitting there too. We looked at the two women. "We have to leave now." Andy said. "Okay, goodbye!" They both said, and we walked out.

As I walked more, I noticed Dahvie's tall red car. It has the illusion of 3 cars stacked, and the top car's windshield looked like it had freaking teeth. It was like a van with spikes on the back and it was red. It has swirls on the side that were blue with designs that I couldn't quite make out. I walked to the door and got in the back. Someone was in the passenger's seat. Andy entered beside me. I peered over to the shotgun seat. It was Dahvie's girlfriend, Ana. Dahvie started driving and started to talk. "So, someone stole your car?" He asked. Andy peered up. "Yeah. Can you drive us the the stage at Victoria Hills? On Lake drive?" Dahvie nodded. "Sure." I looked out the window. The sky was pitch black. The moon's white light it stole from the sun pierced through it all onto my face. It was hypnotizing. I looked over to Andy, who sat quietly in the seat. I moved myself closer to him and put my head in between his neck and his shoulder. I kissed his pale neck softly and he looked down. He smiled as our blue eyes caught. We looked at each other for a while. I thought about how much I would miss him while he was on stage and I was in the crowd, away from his side. I never liked it, being away from him. I trusted him, but I am very attached to him, now.

We pulled up onto the lane, and I saw Ashley standing there. His arms were crossed and he smirked. I calmly pulled my head up from my position and looked. Andy looked too, and waved. Dahvie stopped the car. "Okay, here we are." he said. I looked at him. "Thank you." I said as my boyfriend and I climbed out of the car. "Bye Ana." I said. She smiled at me. "Bye bye, Star." I smiled back and exited fully. I watched as they drove away. "Okay, Andy. Let's go." and we walked over to the backstage. Ashley was standing there. "Well. Finally you two show up. Let's get inside here." Andy walked up to the vanity and began applying his various warpaints and such-so I looked over the crowd. I had the stitches re-drawn on my hands and arms and I waved goodbye to my love. He waved back and I jumped into the gathering crowd. The band started to get themselves ready. CC set up his drums, Jake, Jinxx, and Ash tuned their various string instruments, and Andy did a mic check. I looked up at him, feeling like a mere member of the crowd.

Andy looked over the many fans-now here to see them preform. "I thank all of you for being here, I hope you enjoy our show tonight. The first song we will start with is Perfect Weapon." The crowd burst into cheering and screaming as he finished and the instruments started to play. I jumped along with them. It was amazingly fun to bounce up and down while Andy started his scream. "Every night you focus, on everyone who's hurt you-" He sang. I yelled loudly as a proud member of the band, along with the rest of the army of teenagers here. "And write a list of targets, you violent lack of virtue." I kept going myself. He started his scream again. "Leave us alone! Your on your own!" The guitars played a tune. "We are breathing, while your sleeping-go! And leave us alone!" he sang more. I loved this song myself, I always played it. Not as much as a few others though. "The liars cheating, our hearts beating-go! And now you're on your own. Here's to your perfect weapon, crack bones with blind aggression, like birds who's wing are broken-you live without direction." I loved him so much, sang along with the words myself. I knew all of them really well, too. "Leave us alone! Your on your own!" The screaming said again.

The song was over soon enough. The next song was Knives and Pens, and then after that was my favourite song in the world, Sweet Blasphemy. All Your Hate-then Children's Surrender. After all of that was Set The World On Fire, and lastly was We Stitch These Wounds. "Again, we thank y'all for being out here tonight, we will be out a little later to hang out with y'all and sign stuff. Goodnight!" Andy called over the mic and myself and fellow teenagers cheered loudly. He walked off stage and I rushed to the backstage myself. "Andy!" I called. He was talking to Ash in the back. He turned around. "Yes, Rainbow?" His nickname for me. I called him Unicorn a few times. I giggled. "That was a great show, you guys. I loved it." and the two men smiled. "Thanks, Star." Ashley said. "Welcome." I said and smiled. I hugged Andy and he wrapped his arm around me. "I love you." He smirked a bit. "I love you too." I said. "Does anyone else feel like a rainbow?" I said-stealing a line from something I saw on Tumblr the other day. I cracked my neck and yawned. Ash, Andy, and I all walked out to the fans gathered out. Andy took pictures, Ash and the others signed things, and I stood around talking to random people. It was fun, although I have no clue why they had an interest in me.

We walked out of the settled crowd, it was time to go home. Dahvie came and picked us up again, with Ana, and drove us home. We exited the stopped car and thanked them both. I looked over to the house to the right, Green spray paint covering the windows. The word "Silv-tard" across the door in purple. The windows were broken, it was horrible. Silver-our neighbor, and his two white tiger cubs and albino German shepherds sat outside. I heard a giggle from the park. I looked behind us and saw Rocket playing on the pony things at the playground. He's about 16. "I think he did it." I pointed to him. Silver looked over. "Hey kid!" He yelled in anger. "What was this all about?" He stormed over to him and punched the kid right off the ride he was on. Rocket sprang back up and yelled, "You wanna go?" to him. Silver laughed and said, "Oh, go where?" He kicked Rocket and Rocket fell down. Silver walked away, brushing himself off. "That works. I'd better clean." Andy looked at him with his bright blue eyes. "...that...was...awesome." While Silver walked into the house. Andy and I walked into out house as Rocket's mama, Mrs. Dolf, sprang outside. She was exclaiming profanity at Rocket, at what he'd done, and how he had gotten kicked to the ground. Rocket really...just sat there. Andy and I walked into the house and turned n the light. He looked at me. "We'd better get settled on a new car. And call the cops and tell them about it." He said. "Not to mention call the dealership and make them cancel our payment on it so if that guy causes trouble we don't get framed." I nodded. "Tomorrow." I said softly. "Not now, I'm tired. I can imagine you are too." he nodded slowly and grabbed my hand. "Okay, let's go then!" He laughed. We opened the door to the master bedroom slowly and jumped onto the bed. Nothing else happened that night besides laying down, turning off the light and sleeping.

I woke up the next day to the phone ringing. It was so damn loud. "Gah! What the hell?" I said, holing my head and rising up out of bed. I picked up the phone. "What?" I answered. "Silver?" Silver was on the other side of the line. "Yeah. You and Andy wanna go to Wal-mart today?" I laughed. "Sounds great. We'll be there soon." I looked over at my sleeping boyfriend. "Andy, get your ass outta bed!" I yelled at him. He sprang up. "W-T-F?" He said. "I was kinda sleeping there!" He got out of bed. I kissed him softly. "Sorry Unicorn. But we are going to Wal-mart with Silver soon." He shook his head, trying to wake up. "That kid with the tigers?" He yawned. "Yeah that one." I looked over to the mirror. I went to brush my newly black hair and use a flat iron on it. It didn't take long, about seven minutes. Then I teased it up a little and put in my Blue/Black coon tail extension. I walked down to the basement and put on a yellow tang top, and a black peace sign shirt with a belt and some black jeggings. "Okay, I'm ready!" I yelled to Andy, who was dressed in a white t-shirt with black pants. "Okay-let's go over there." and we walked outside. The house was a lot cleaner looking than before, and the windows were replaced. Silver needed a new door though and I presume that is what he wants from Wal-mart. And some cat/dog food too.

**Author's note:** There we go. XDDD I got tired of writing the first chapter. The second will have the beginning of the Wal-mart trip which will be fun to write, because I just learned about how to have fun in Wal-mart and I have muse to write about all that crap. XD If you are here-Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
